One Crazy Rocking Bastard
by Miss-Mouche 'n' Mustapha
Summary: A one shot on how Meat got her name. Yeah... I suck at summaries.


**Ok... I thought it was about time something was posted on this account so... I'm just letting you know that this one-shot was written by Miss Mouche :)**

**I realize that Meat may seem out of character at the begining, but I like to think she was a tad bit shy when she first showed up at the Heartbreak and really came out of her shell, becoming the Meat we all know and love as she grew more comfortable.**

**WWRY belongs to Ben Elton and the mighty Queen.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

" Ok," Brit began, placing a large and slightly run over the mill box in front of the newest Bohemian _www/KristyattheMcPhearsonsDOTcom_, or Kristy for short, much to the young Scottish girl's distaste." Now that's you look amazing, it's time for you to get a new name to go with your rock'n'roll looks."

Kristy blushed at his compliment and looked down, keeping her eyes trained on her ratty purple combat boots. She tugged at the frayed edge of her new (or old in some retrospects) red and black tye dye patterned shorts, glad that her newly streaked, crimped, braided and curled mane of blond hair hide her face. To hid her embarrassment, she picked up a bright blue feather off of the grimy cement floor and stuck in in one of her braids. " Wha' do ye' wanna call me?" she asked, peering up into Brit's smiling face with her heavily made up blue eyes.

" Well that's your decision babes." he said softly, nodding towards the box.

Peering curiously inside, Kristy noticed the box was filled nearly to the top with what Aretha had told her were called pah-sters and mah-gah-zines. They were also what Big Macca had warned her not to touch too much, for they were centuries old and could easily fall apart. Though after saying that he had gotten a big slap over the side of the head by miss Franklin herself and told to stop acting like an uptight virtual school teacher. Smirking slightly at the memory, Kristy stuck her hand into the box and pulled out the first bit of paper she got her hands on. It was a pah-ster, ripped and folded at the edges and most of the lettering and images faded away.

" AC/DC?" she read, her thin brows knitting together.

" Once a great rock band." Brit prompted.

Kristy shook her head, causing some of the beads in her hair to rattle. " Nah, it don' roll off me tongue." she placed the pah-ster off to the side and pulled out the next one. Soon, they had gone through a long list of names.

Pink Floyd,

Shiloh,

Metallica,

Ringo Starr,

Taylor Swift,

Deep Purple,

Jay-Z,

Iron Maiden,

Hannah Montana,

Mandy,

Rush...

" Who in the world would wan' to be called Lady Gaga?!?" Kristy scoffed, frowning as her eyes scanned over the mah-gah-zine cover.

Brit shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know, apparently she was very famous back in the earliest stages of the consuman revolution."

Kristy curled her lip slightly, a disgusted look marring her features. She placed the mah-gah-zine on the floor a picked up another pah-ster. The faded image on it depicted a man rocking out onstage, he looked amazing... though the title was ripped off. Pressing her tongue against the inside of her cheek, Kristy showed the pah-ster to Brit. " Do yer know who this was?"

Brit furrowed his brow, squinting at the image. " I think Big Macca once told me his name was... Meat Loaf. He was one crazy rocking bastard."

Kristy grinned, liking the sound of that.

***

A few minutes later, the two Bohemians wandered into the bar, where most of the others were gathered.

" Hey hun," Aretha called, nodding at Kristy. " Did you pick out a new name yet?"

Kristy nodded, her eyes sparkling.

" Well, what is?" Cheeky Fairy demanded excitedly, bouncing slightly on her stool.

Kristy grinned up at Brit before saying in a sure tone. " Call me Meat, Meat Loaf!"

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Reviews are niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice.**


End file.
